Paul returns to Kanto: Frontier challenge
by ikarishipper4865
Summary: Reggie tells his brother to try and defeat the battle frontier because his brother: Paul was sad. He had lost to a trainer that he defeated time after time and in the final battle he lost. He travels to Kanto with a coordinator who had traveled with Ash as well all thanks to his brother.


Hey everyone so here is the new story let's get started. Oh wait for whole the story I do NOT own any of these characters. And the chapter will be in third persons POV.

* * *

***At Twinleaf town in Reggie and Paul's holiday resort***

'Hey little bro it's time to wake up' Reggie says trying to wake up his little brother.  
'Just let me I lost my most important battle to Ash how much worse does it get?' Paul answers.  
'Are you going to stay like this the whole vacation? We did come to Twinleaf to relax you know' Reggie says while trying to pull his brother out of his bed.  
'Listen I lost to a guy who never has beaten me once and only because his infernape defeated of damaged more than half of my team' Paul complains.  
'Well how about traveling to Kanto and defeating the battle frontier to show that you aren't weaker than Ash?' Reggie suggests.  
'Not a bad idea but I want to start traveling with only one of my Pokémon who do you think I should take with me?' Paul asks his brother.  
Reggie takes a look at Paul's Pokémon then he says 'I think electivire is up for it.'  
'Alright he is my strongest Pokémon besides torterra' Paul answers.  
'Great then you'll be going to Kanto by boat over 2 days' Reggie tells his brother.  
'Fine by me' Paul says

* * *

***At Dawn's house***

'Mom I have a question' Dawn starts  
'Yes dear what is it?' Johanna asks  
'What should I do now?' the young coördinator asks  
'What do you mean Dawn?' Johanna asks her daughter  
'I mean the grand festival is over and Ash is going to Unova' Dawn answers  
'Well how about going to Kanto they have contests there and rare Pokémon you've never seen before' Johanna suggests  
'That's great when can I go?' Dawn asks excited  
'There is a boat over 2 days you can take that one' Johanna tells her  
'Alright' Dawn shouts excited  
Then the bell goes  
'Hello Johanna' Reggie says  
'Hi there Reggie it's been a while' Johanna answers  
'Yes indeed, but I've heard that Ash is in Kanto at the moment and Paul is heading there in two days how about letting Dawn go as well' Reggie asks  
'Well that's a coincidence Dawn was heading there as well' Johanna says then she turns her head to Dawn  
'Right dear?' She asks her daughter  
'Yes mom' Dawn answers a bit annoyed  
'Haha someone is grumpy' Reggie laughs  
'Well Reggie why did you even ask if she is going to Kanto?' Paul asks (yes he is there too)  
'Because she will be an awesome traveling partner' Reggie answers  
'What?' Paul asks  
'Come on Paul you could be a bit nicer' Reggie complains  
'I travel alone not with other people who get in the way' Paul answers  
'Hey Dawn dear what do you think?' Johanna asks her daughter  
'Well I'd love to but Paul doesn't want to travel with me' Dawn answers a bit disappointed  
'Paul wouldn't you just give Dawn a chance' Johanna asks  
'I guess then but just because my brother wants me to' Paul answers  
'Really you'll give me a chance?' Dawn asks a bit shocked  
'Yeah I will' Paul answers  
'Yay thanks Paul!' Dawn shouts excited  
'No prob I guess' Paul says  
'Alright' Dawn says happily  
'Well Paul you've got your traveling partner better treat her well or else I will kill you little bro' Reggie warns his little brother  
'Alright just don't expect me to buy stuff for her on our journey' Paul answers  
'Aww come on these clothes are getting old and I want to look my best for this journey' Dawn complains  
'You look fine' Paul says just so he wouldn't have to go buy something for her  
'Really?' Dawn asks  
'Yes' Paul answers  
'That's nice of you Paul' Dawn giggles  
_I don't get why she is always so happy it is kinda cute though ... wait what ? what am I thinking _Paul thinks  
'Uhm Paul are you alright ?' Johanna asks  
'Yeah I'm fine' Paul answers  
'So it's getting late guess we'll go home now' Reggie says  
'Yeah I agree' Paul says agreeing  
'Alright bye guys' Johanna says friendly  
'Bye see ya' Dawn says waving  
'Bye' Paul and Reggie say  
'So what do you think of your new traveling partner?' Reggie asks his brother on their way home  
'She isn't the worst one around' Paul answers  
'Well anyway let's go to bed' Reggie says smiling  
'Agreed' Paul answers

* * *

***Two days later***

'Paul are you done packing?' Reggie asks his brother  
'Yes of course I am done' Paul answers  
'Well let's go to the port then' Reggie suggests  
'Alright' Paul agrees

* * *

***At Dawn's house***

'Dawn it's time to go' Johanna tells her daughter  
'Yeah I'm coming wait a minute I just have to choose with Pokémon I'll take with me' Dawn answers  
'How about piplup?' Johanna asks  
'No piplup can't stand Paul' Dawn answers  
'Ohh isn't that cute worried about you're little boyfriend' Johanna teases  
'Moom he isn't my boyfriend' Dawn yells  
'Hahaha I know Dawn I'm just teasing you' Johanna answers calmly  
'I know I'll take quilava with me' Dawn says  
'Good are you ready to go now ?' Johanna asks  
'You bet' Dawn answers  
'Alright let's go then' Johanna says

* * *

***A few minutes later at the port***

'Well bye have fun you two' Reggie and Johanna say  
'Byeeee' Dawn yells while Paul just is waving  
'So Paul what are we going to do?' Dawn asks her new traveling partner  
'How about eat?' Paul suggests  
'Well okay' Dawn agrees

* * *

***At the restaurant/on the boat***

'Man this food is good' Dawn says satisfied  
'For once I agree' Paul says  
'I take you are paying for your girlfriend sir?' The waiter asks  
'She isn't my girlfriend sir' Paul answers  
'Well Paul won't you pay for me?' Dawn asks with puppy dog eyes  
'Uhm well alright' Paul says while paying  
'Thanks Paul' Dawn says hugging Paul  
'Don't do that' Paul snaps at her  
'I'm sorry' Dawn says looking sad  
'It's no problem I guess' Paul answers  
'Alright how about going to our cabins?' Dawn suggests  
'Good idea coming from you' Paul replies  
'I'll take that as a compliment' Dawn giggles  
'Do whatever you want I'm going to sleep' Paul answers  
'Uhm Paul' Dawn starts  
'What?' Paul asks  
'Have you noticed there is only one bed?' Dawn asks  
'You're kidding right?' Paul asks  
'Uh actually I'm not kidding' Dawn replies  
'Oh god' Paul mumbles to himself  
'So who gets to sleep in the bed ?' Dawn asks  
'We'll be on this boat for 4 days so how about you sleep in the bed today and tomorrow and I sleep in the bed the last two days' Paul suggests  
'Well if you're okay with that' Dawn says  
'Yeah it was my idea so of course I'm okay with that' Paul replies  
'Okay now get out until I say you can come back' Dawn commands  
'What?' Paul asks but before he realizes it he is already out of the room  
***a few minutes later***  
'You can come in' Dawn says  
'You could have at least said you where going to change' Paul replies  
'I'm sorry Paul' Dawn answers  
'Well now I have to change so either you get out or you just go to the bathroom or something' Paul tells Dawn  
'Alright I'll go to the bathroom' Dawn says while walking to the bathroom  
'Done' Paul says  
'No way how fast do you change ?' Dawn asks  
'Faster than you do' Paul replies  
'Anyway I'm going to sleep' Dawn says  
'Good sleep tight' Paul says while lying down on the sofa  
'Good night' Dawn replies  
_He has actually become nicer than I last saw him_ Dawn thought

To be continued 

* * *

Dawn: first chapter is up and Paul is actually nice  
Paul: He just made me out of character as always  
Me: Sorry I can't help it I just tend to do that a lot  
Paul: Anyways if you liked it please review  
Me: that's my sentence ... Well anyways bye until next time


End file.
